A Story Of A Chipped Marriage
by Kamahontas
Summary: *SPOILERS* A "what-if-sort" of a story. I know it will NEVER happen in the show, but I was just thinking what could it be like, if Rumple told Belle that he's again The Dark One. Could they work their marriage out anyways?
Emma Swan was right, again he deceived everyone. He wouldn't bother if it'd be only about the residents of Storybrooke, but being aware that he also cheated on his beloved one nagged at him. This time he cannot hide anything, Belle trusted him, despite his earlier offenses, so now he had to be honest with her. Of course, the risk that she will leave him once again was huge, but at least he will have his conscience clear. He laughed cynically at himself; He and conscience, he didn't even have it. Anyway, he decided to tell Belle, regardless of the consequences he may suffer for it. He took the dagger and returned home. Apparently, Belle was still asleep, so waiting for her to get up, he made some coffee and sat on the sofa in the living room. He decided to spend the day with his wife as if it was to be the very last one with her. He got thoughtful. He wanted Belle to understand him, to forgive him. He didn't dare to dream that she might accept his deed, but hoped she could at least tolerate it. It struck him that at the moment, if someone would tell him, he possibly could give up the power, probably he'd do this. The only question is, how long would he be able to preserve in this decision. Once he had the opportunity to be back to life without magic, but as soon as there was an opportunity, he preferred to have his powers back. His deep thought, however, was interrupted his wife's voice.

"Hey. I thought you... you went to your pawnshop," she said with a smile, sitting next to him.

"No, today I take a day off." He pulled her to him. "How about the whole day together? We can stay at home, or go somewhere out."

"Rumple, what happened?"

"Why, nothing. Would anything had happened to cause me to take a day off? I just want to spend some time with you, that's all."

"I know you all too well, Rumpelstiltskin." She slipped out of her husband's arms and stared at him. "I know something happened. You don't close the pawnshop without any reason."

He sighed heavily. He couldn't hide anything from Belle. It was impossible to pretend for any minute longer, he had to tell her the truth.

"You're right, Belle. I have to tell you something; but I'm warning you, it might not be anything nice. Something _had_ happened."

Before the girl joined him, he hid the dagger under the sofa, and now he took it out and handed to his wife.

"This time, I'm not going to hide anything. I don't ask for forgiveness or understanding. Before telling you this, I wanted to spend this day with you, because I know it's probably the last one of our marriage. But on the other hand, it's pointless to wait with the news."

Then, he was The Dark One. Again. Will it never end?! So he desired his power so much, that he couldn't give it up, even for love?

"Why you've done this?" she asked flatly.

"That's what I am like. I always wanted magic."

"Because magic is power, right?" she grumbled. "You will always need it more than anything, won't you?"

He didn't answer. He was sitting in silence, waiting for the explosion of Belle's anger, or her tears. But none of these occurred. After a moment of silence, she smiled a bit.

"For the first time you're honest with me and don't hide anything."

"I lied to you too many times. I know, it's too late to change that, but..."

"You know what they say, better late than never. Rumpelstiltskin, I'm not angry with you for once again accepting the Darkness, but you will hurt me if you'll continue to toy with people like you had for so long."

"That is why, now I really want you to control me. Hide the dagger, in such a place, where only you will find it. You can check it if you want. Find out if I gave you the real one."

She smiled.

"I don't have to. But, tell me how it's possible. I always thought that there's no way to become The Dark One for the second time, unless you kill the current one."

"Or if you use the proper potion… Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a girl, who was destined to break a very powerful curse. Despite all the obstacles on her way, she finally achieved her goal, and from now on, she saved her family and friends many times. One day, she occurred to be brave enough to become The Dark One, so she could save everyone she cared for. And yet, not everything went as she desired, and thinking this was the only solution, she made her dying beloved one the new Dark One."

"W-wait… are you talking about Emma?"

"Yes, indeed. She thought she might fix her mistake with Excalibur. She had no idea though that the truth is, her beloved man won't sacrifice himself, but will only act as a go-between in passing the power to someone else."

Belle jumped to her feet .

"Are you crazy?! Rumple, this is the worst thing you've ever done, you know? I knew I could expect anything from you, but even in my worst nightmares I never thought that you could be able to do something like that!"

"I know. And I don't ask forgiveness. But I wanted you to know that before, I'll do something even worse. I beg you, take the dagger and hide it from me. If you cannot stop me, there is no hope for me. Once you trusted me with all your heart. That day I said I'll try to do the same. I couldn't , but I know now I have to. You are the only person I can trust."

"Alright, I will hide it." With that said, she took the dagger and left the living room, and Gold fell heavily on the couch and stared at the ceiling. But when he heard the front door slam and the engine of his Cadillac, he knew that he has lost Belle forever.

It was late night, but Gold still couldn't sleep. He even didn't try to go to bed. He walked around the house aimlessly. He couldn't sleep or concentrate on anything. Before he had his spindle for such situations, but since the incident Zelena, he somehow lost any desire to use this tool. Therefore, he was now maundering around his mansion like a ghost, unable to find a comfortable place. Finally, he felt so tired that he collapsed on the couch in the living room and once again stared at the ceiling. He fully deserved all of this, for everything he has done in his life. He was partially to blame for his son's death, he was cheating on his wife each single day of their marriage, he was treating his grandson as a foreign kid, and he was lambasting all the inhabitants of Storybrooke, at any opportunity. He nearly killed Belle's father, only because Gold was suspecting the man had something to do with the supposed death of the girl. When everything became clear, he didn't even bother to apologize for his inexcusable behavior. And that's only what he has done in this world, and it's not the complete list. He didn't deserve forgiveness and eventually had to learn to live with it. For the first time in his life he regretted his conduct. Really regretted. If he could only tell Belle, and promise her that he would do anything to finally change and be her husband, a man she so much deserved.

As if his quiet requests were answered, suddenly he heard the sound of his car parked in the driveway. Is it possible that Belle came back? He jumped up from the sofa and ran out of the house. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Something's wrong happened?" She asked, somewhat amused to see Rumpelstiltskin running out of the house like a missile.

"You came back!" He said happily, and held her tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, Belle."

"Did, did I scare you?"

"You have no idea how terribly. I was terrified that I might not see you ever again."

"I wasn't sure if I'll be back," she admitted frankly. "To be honest, there were more arguments against it, but I thought it over and I just couldn't leave. For the first time you were fully genuine, and told me everything. And that means, you have really changed. That's why I decided to trust you once more."

"I'll do my best to not disappoint you."

He couldn't really recall when was the last time, when in the morning he waited for Belle to wake up. Usually he was up long before her, but today he wanted to change everything, for much better. He was looking at his wife for very long, as if he tried to learn her by heart. He couldn't stop staring at her. It even surprised him. He never thought he might actually change so much. Was it even possible, and has he really had the chance to live the life he dreamed about for so long? He had no idea what to think about it. Nor any time for that; from his thoughtfulness he was brought to reality by his wife's voice.

"You're here."

"I am, and I'm not going anywhere. We've got all day only for ourselves."

"What about your shop?"

"One day won't make anyone any difference. And I can't remember when we spent a whole day together..."

"You know, I like these changes more and more." She said with a smile, leaning her head on his chest. "And I suppose you already have an idea."

He smiled, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Belle, you always see through me. I admit I had a few attractions in store, but let's call it a plan b. I prefer to know what you would want to do."

For a moment she was silent, unable to believe her ears. Does Rumpelstiltskin really let her decide? She almost forgot how it felt like. With every moment the situation resembles more a wonderful dream than the reality.

"It might be even something crazy," he laughed after a moment of surprised silence that filled their bedroom. "The only limit is your imagination, Belle."

" Then, let it be something that doesn't require the use of magic." She suggested a little timidly, after a moment's thought.

"Deal. No magic, until further notice. Any suggestions?"

"You'll think I'm crazy, but I would like to go with you for a hike in the woods."

Gold smiled. He thought of the very same thing. Particularly about the two places.

"I like this idea. Let's go right away, or do you prefer to begin with some coffee?"

Forest at this time was filled with singing birds, and the morning mist began to rise, leaving only a delicate moisture on the leaf litter. It was early autumn, trees shimmering with colors from green to red, through yellows, oranges and colors, which could not even be called. Belle had no idea where they were going, but it didn't matter to her. Such aimless wandering also had its charm. But after a while they stopped at what looked like an abandoned encampment.

"Belle, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you right away that we were going to a specific place, but I needed to show it to you, yet I had no clue, how to explain everything. Forgive me."

"Something important happened here, hasn't it?"

"Yes," he said grimly, kneeling next to the long extinct hearth. He brushed the leaves, revealing the porcelain shell. "You see, when Emma wanted to make me a hero, Merida took our cup from the pawnshop... Then she left me here, tied..."

"The only sharp object that could cut the rope was our broken cup?" She guessed, seeing the remains of a rope, lying a few yards away from them.

"I'm sorry. I swear, I was looking for a very long time before I did it. I didn't want to do this."

She knelt beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Rumple. I remember how you told me this was the only thing you truly cherished, out of all the things that you have in your pawnshop. It means a lot to you. If there would be another way, you would never crush it."

She helped her husband to pick up the pieces of crockery, carried with them and went on. This time Belle had chosen the destination; the magic well. She didn't want him to use magic, but on the other hand, the circumstances required it. He was surprised when he saw where she led him.

"Last time we met here..." His voice got stuck in his throat.

"I know, and that's why I wanted to come here with you. Especially after what happened. Do you think we can still save our cup?" He knew that Belle meant to asked about their marriage. He wanted this to be possible, but it didn't depend only on him. He smiled slightly.

"There's nothing I want more. Even though, I know it can be very difficult. And surely, I cannot do it on my own. I need your help, Belle."

"We can help each other," she whispered.

"Yeah."

They stood quietly for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest. Gold stared at the gray-blue eyes of his wife, and had an impression that soon he will drown in them. Why had he never noticed their depth? For the second time today, he was distracted by girl's voice.

"Now, if we're here, could... could you could try to fix it? - She asked, handing him the pieces of the cup.

"I can't. I mean, I cannot do this without magic."

"So use it." Still he was hesitating. "Please." She added softly.

"But, Belle, I promised you. No magic, remember?"

"Until further notice," she said with a smile. "I suppose you can assume, I just recalled the request."

"Alright, but we'll do it together." He put the broken cup on the timbering of the well. "Give me your hand." He gently grabbed her hand and, as back then, in his pawn shop, he fixed the cup, so again it looked like before.

Belle smiled happily and threw her arms around his neck.

"Together we can do anything."

In the evening, they sat by the fireplace and watched flames on it. The hearth was the only source of light in the room, but that's what created a unique atmosphere. In a very long they didn't have a chance to spend some time in this way. Again they were silent. They didn't need any words. They sat in silence, observing the flames. Belle rested her head on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder, and he put his arm around wife's shoulders. He thought he could spend the rest of their lives in this position. Even though, on his mind he surely had a few better ways to spend the time together, but today he did not want to spoil the mood. They didn't needed anything more to be happy. He looked at Belle with a smile. It seemed that she was asleep. Trying not to wake her, he reached for the blanket folded on the back of the couch, and covered the girl. He had to do everything to not destroy this anymore. Unconsciously, he held her tighter. He realized that, only when she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I'm glad you did, because I wanted to remind you that since yesterday you haven't even asked me something yet..."

"Oh, really, Dearie?" He asked, amused. "And what about?"

Belle laughed.

"Aren't you curious what I did with the dagger?"

"What was needed to be done. Belle, I did not ask you, because I know that you did what I asked. I trust you. And I only hope that, if necessary, you won't hesitate to use it, and stop me from committing a folly."

"It won't be necessary. We've changed, and I am sure, I will never have to control you. And if you want, I can tell you where I hid the dagger."

"No, Belle, don't do that. I want only you to know it. Never, ever, tell me where it is. It will be safest for everybody."

She clung to him tightly. She was still amazed by how much Gold has changed. She had an impression that she met Rumpelstiltskin from the new. Is this what he was like before he became The Dark One for the first time? Was he so tender and sensitive, but someone just hurt him so much that after that he couldn't put himself together again? She had no idea, but she didn't want to ask, not today. Not when she finally saw what is her husband like, when he finally stops being afraid that something might go wrong. It seemed he finally stopped doubting that he could be possibly loved. Now, her task was to confirm him in this belief, every day.


End file.
